Need a Little Cheering Creek
by PiNKCooKieS
Summary: "Truth"-Creek. Tweek is hiding the trouble he's going through. How can Craig get Tweek to tell him the truth, and to finally let him help with the pain? Tweek, a full cup of coffee, and Craig's undefeated love.


_Need a Little Cheering – Creek_

"_Truth"_

…_.V^V…._

"I'm fine," he said.

"I'm okay," he promised.

"Nothing is wrong."

He lied.

"Craig, stop worrying."

Stop giving me that fake smile.

"Craig, don't give me that look. I told you that everything is okay."

But you're lying to me.

"Craig?"

Why are you lying to me?

"Craig!"

I snapped out of it and nodded. "That's good. Are you sure everything is okay?"

Tweek smiled and nodded, gripping his coffee cup. "Y-yep. Everything is perfect."

I concealed my sigh and nodded again. His hand in mine shook and I pulled him closer.

"Are you cold?"

He shook his head. "No. My coffee is warm. I just need more, I think."

I nodded the millionth time that day.

"Okay."

"Craig, stop it."

I hugged him tighter and hid my face in his neck. He was shaking in my arms but I felt him sigh against my shoulder and chuckle.

"Craig, I told you, I'm fine. You don't have to worry."

I held him tighter against me and shut my eyes.

I still don't believe you.

Tweek sat on the couch, a full cup of coffee in his hands. He only stared into the dark liquid, not even attempting to take a sip.

"Tweek." He didn't move. "Tweek, what's wrong."

"Nothing," he whispered, closing his eyes.

_You're lying!_

Tweek flinched and looked up at me in shock.

It took me a moment to realize that I had yelled that out loud.

I clenched my fist and glared.

"You're lying."

"Craig, I told you, I'm not-"

"_YES YOU ARE TWEEK, DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!"_

His hands shook as his eyes widened at me.

"I have been watching you these past few weeks, and if you think I believe any of the _bullshit _that you have been feeding me, than you are a _fucking dumbass, Tweek! _I know something is wrong, I know you're not '_fine_' or '_okay' _or even fucking '_perfect'! _The true you that I know _is all of those things_, and whoever the fuck I see in front of me right now is a _liar!" _I lunged forward and slapped the coffee out of his hands. "The fucker I knew before would have already finished that cup by now!" I pushed him back on the couch and gripped his shirt. "The Tweek I _knew_ wouldn't have had time to _think_ about which button goes where because he wouldn't _give that much of a crap!_" I tore his shirt and straddled his hips, fisting my hand in his hair as the other balanced on the sofa. "_My _Tweek's hair would already be in a fucking _disarray _from his hands _gripping it so much_!" I held his terrified face between my hands and stared into his eyes. "_THE BOY I FELL IN LOVE_ _WITH SO LONG AGO WOULDN'T BE A __LIAR__!_"

I let go of his face as my fist rose up and punched the armrest beside his head. My own head fell to his shoulder and I breathed deeply.

"My Tweek," I gasped out. "My Tweek would know that no matter what happened to him…no matter what problems he has, or what shit he's dealing with…no matter what, I will be here to listen to him and help him however I can." I unclenched my fists and slowly grazed them through his hair as I talked into his ear.

"Don't lie to me, Tweek. Don't you dare." My hands shook as I pulled his head close and kissed his cheek. "Now tell me the truth."

His entire body was shaking heavily and drops of liquid was felt on my hands as I cupped his face and looked into his eyes. Tears seemed to cascade out of his eyes and I waited patiently while trying to wipe them all away. He hiccupped and cried at me until he wrapped his arms around me and brought himself up to hug me tightly.

I felt relieved as he unloaded his own problems from his shoulders, letting me finally help him carry the load.

A couple days later, Tweek twitched and shivered as he drank from his coffee cup.

"Are you cold?"

He smiled up at me and nodded, letting me hold him close as he took another sip.

"GAH!" He jumped back and I laughed as some coffee spilled on his shirt. He almost dropped his cup as he began flailing his arms about how he'll never have a clean shirt and that it was probably karma from stepping on that leaf earlier.

I continued to laugh but grabbed one of his flailing limbs to pull him in closer.

I love this boy.

My Tweek.

….^/^….

_Yay! Another Need A Little Cheering, Creek style!  
>not Style, I meant…Creek…way…never mind.<br>I hope you enjoyed. Many people suggested Creek, and actually, I had started one much, much, much earlier, but I didn't like it so I scrapped it! :D  
>Yes. Very sad.<br>I liked writing this, if only for Craig's little freak out XD  
>Well anyway, if you have an idea of another SP pairing, let me know! And please, if I reply with a question asking who the pairing is, please don't be mad and answer me. Best bet is that is I'm curious, I'll probably look them up and write them.<br>Ok. Thank you~_

_Please review!_

_~^/^_

_P.S. this is the 4__th__ Need A Little Cheering I have written. The three other pairings are:_

_Bunny  
>Style<br>Dip  
>and now, Creek! <em>

_Check out the others if you are interested :]_


End file.
